Still Not Scot Free
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is another one shot continuation "what if" or what I think should have happened in the episode Defiance. For this to make sense, you may want to read Diplomatic Immunity first if you haven't done so. Warning: There is a disciplinary spanking of a young adult in this story. Gibbs always keeps his promises.


**A/N: **Please be patient with me. I have not given up on the _**Holiday Series**_. If you have not read _**Diplomatic Immunity but Not Scot Free,**_ this story may not make sense.

This is another one shot "what if" from the episode _**Defiance**_. I own nothing but the "what if" and Jason. **No copyright infringement is intended at all whatsoever! **

**Warning: There is a disciplinary spanking of a young adult in this story. A promise is a promise and Gibbs keeps his promises.**

**Still Not Scot Free!**

**Two years ago:**

_Adrianna smiled at the nickname he called her as a small child. "I'll stop and think if there is ever a next time."_

_Gibbs raised that infamous eyebrow and said, "You had better or I'll find you wherever you are and next time I'll use my belt."_

**Present time:**

Gibbs began his decent of the staircase that led into the bullpen. He could hear his team arguing as usual.

"Tony! Stop with the paper airplanes! I can't work with this childishness." McGee said in an agitated manner.

"Tony! I will hurt you. I will not ask you again." Ziva said with a glare.

Of course, the team did not notice Gibbs on the landing of the staircase.

"Ow! Getting back to work Boss." Tony said with a yelp when he felt the slap to the back of his head.

Tim and Ziva could not help but smile.

"Gear up. We have a dead military officer in the parking lot at a local pawn shop. He was found this morning." Gibbs said while walking toward the elevator.

* * *

The team soon followed and was at the crime scene in no time. After the team investigated the scene and brought the body back to autopsy, they began looking through the parking lot video footage for clues.

* * *

"Boss, I think you need to see this." Tim said as he put the footage on the plasma screen.

When Gibbs observed the screen he saw someone familiar to him. "Adrianna." Gibbs growled.

The team looked at each other in curiosity wondering why Gibbs was so frustrated about seeing her again. They knew that she had given problems during the kidnapping incident, but Gibbs was acting strangely.

"Track her and bring her in." Gibbs commanded and walked out to get a fresh cup of coffee.

* * *

Two hours later, Adrianna was sitting nervously in interrogation room two. Gibbs was watching her on the other side of the mirror. He could not tell why she was nervous.

"Is she nervous because she is guilty or is she nervous because she is worried that I will follow through with another spanking? Maybe it is both." Gibbs thought and proceeded to join his goddaughter in the interrogation room.

* * *

"What are you doing in the states?" Gibbs asked.

"You were never one to beat around the bush. Were you?" Adrianna spoke sarcastically.

"Young lady, you are in no position to be sarcastic with me right now. You are on very thin ice as it is. I seem to remember a promise I made to you if you ever put yourself in danger again." Gibbs said with a lifted eyebrow.

At that point, Adrianna's eyes widened.

"I see you remembered the promise too." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Start talking or I'll carry out my promise now and without waiting for an explanation."

"Okay. Okay. I came to the states a few weeks ago."

"Where is your father?"

"Father is away on diplomatic business and won't be back home for three months." Adrianna looked up sheepishly.

"Does your father know you are in the states?"

When Adrianna appeared to be thinking of something to say, Gibbs raised that dreaded eyebrow again.

"Do not add to your misconduct by telling me a lie." Gibbs knew she was looking for a way out of that part of the discussion.

"Father thinks I am home." Adrianna admitted reluctantly.

Gibbs filed that information for later and asked, "How were you involved with our dead officer?"

"I met Jason at the airport when I first arrived here. We hit it off right away and have been seeing each other ever since."

"Did you know that he was also a drug smuggler? He died in a bad drug deal and you left the scene minutes before the transaction took place." Gibbs growled.

"I had seen the drugs at one point, but he promised to stop." Adrianna said nervously. She did not like where this conversation was going, but she knew to be honest. She knew Gibbs would find out and that would not bode well for her.

"So you willingly put yourself in danger for the past few weeks. You knew and you stayed with him. You could have been arrested at any time or you could have been killed." The more Gibbs talked, the more he knew what he had to do. He had to fulfill a promise he had made to her just two years ago. "It looks like I need to make good on my promise."

Adrianna's eyes could not have widened more when she realized what promise Gibbs was referring to. "Giiibbs! I'm too old for that! No! No! No!"

Gibbs made a sign to the two way mirror for Tony to turn off the audio and visual equipment. Tony did as told. Tony, Tim and Ziva then left the observation room.

* * *

In the hallway on the way back to the bullpen Ziva asked, "What do you think he'll do to her?"

"Knowing Gibbs, I have a feeling Adrianna won't be sitting comfortably for a while." Tony said.

"You do not mean that he is going to spank her?" Ziva asked in a surprised tone.

"Yup." Tony replied.

"What right does he have?" Ziva asked.

"All I know is that Gibbs called her father and her father told him to handle her like he would handle his own child. I know Gibbs spanked Kelly when she was little. I also know the look Gibbs had in his eyes when he signaled us to turn the equipment off. Other than that, I have no idea what relationship he has with this family." Tony admitted.

"Okay." Ziva said in an astonished manner.

"Well, I for one am glad that she is getting what she deserves. She caused a lot of trouble last time she was here and she could have gotten killed in this last adventure." Tim said with satisfaction.

* * *

"Young lady, you do not yell at me and you will never be too old as long as you put yourself in danger. You will get my belt as promised. The only reason why I am not spanking you again tonight before bed time is that you told me the truth today. I've already spoken to your father and I knew that he did not know you were here." Gibbs said with determination in his voice.

As Gibbs was pulling out the armless chair from the interrogation table and removing his belt, Adrianna was looking for a way out of the room. Before Adrianna could protest, she found herself across Gibbs' lap. Gibbs flipped Adrianna's skirt up and bared her bottom. Adrianna began kicking and screaming until she felt a sharp swat to her backside.

"Keep still." Gibbs commanded. "I bared you because I need to see what I'm doing with the belt. I want this spanking to count. You will not put yourself in danger again. I want you to think about this next time you have an opportunity to put yourself in danger and not do it." With that said, he began to light a fire on Adrianna's backside.

Adrianna cried, screamed, kicked and tried to put her hand back. Gibbs stopped and caught her hand. He did not want to hit her hand with the belt. Gibbs stopped the spanking when she finally stopped fighting him, went limp over his lap and sobbed.

"Ri, I didn't want to do that. It's over. Sh-h-h." Gibbs said as he rubbed her back.

When she finally calmed down enough, Gibbs helped her up and turned for her to privately fix her clothing. She cried again when her underwear brushed against her sore backside. She looked so childlike when she cried and rubbed her bottom. Gibbs brought her into a hug that she welcomed.

"Ri, I keep my promises. You know that you will not get off scot free with me. Your father told me to treat you as my own. I would have done this to Kelly if she were still alive. I would not have cared how old she was either. Don't ever put yourself in danger again."

"If this is what I have to look forward to if I do put myself in danger, I won't do it again."

"Good girl. Let's go home."

"What do you mean? I have a hotel." Ri said.

"Not anymore. I cancelled your reservations. You'll be staying with me for a couple of days and then you will take a flight home."

When Ri seemed as if she was going to argue, she was stopped by the look on Gibbs' face.

"If you want to find out what arguing will get you, then continue."

"No, I'm good. I'll go peacefully."

"Good. I thought I hadn't done a good enough job with you earlier." Gibbs said with a smirk.

As they were walking out of the interrogation room, Ri felt a hard swat that reignited the fire in her backside. With hurt written all over her face, she turned to Gibbs.

"That was for not letting me know you were in town." Gibbs said sternly. "Let's go home. You can help me sand my boat. It should keep you out of trouble."

Ri looked at Gibbs with mock hurt and then laughed.

* * *

The two of them spent a nice quiet weekend and then Gibbs saw her off to her home country hoping that she would stay out of trouble and knowing that if he had to he'd spank her backside again just to keep her safe.

**The end ... maybe ... who knows...she may decide to put herself in danger again.**


End file.
